Kari's Adventure in the Porta Nectere
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Davis and Kari had a Argument, Resulting in Davis Running off and got knocked down by a Car and is in a Coma and Won't wake up at all. Kari then regrets arguing with Davis and go on a quest to Vision in an attempt to save Davis from Dying.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Prologue: Doorway to Destiny

An: This is Digimon crossover of Brave Story New Traveler. With Kari as The main character

Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. One day, After a Arguement with Kari, Davis walked off with His Dog Kratos. While Kari sat at a Bench, Feeling upset with Davis and herself since she said a few hurtful stuff to Davis. She then heard Kratos barking to her and followed him. She then saw Davis been knocked down by a car.

(Timeskip to Hospital)

She was on her way to visit Davis. She then heard Davis's parents arguement With the Doctor.

Davis's Father:'Unknown Causes'? What are you saying, Doctor?! This is our Son we're talking about here! You have no Idea why He's in a Coma?!

Doctor:I'm Sorry...We Conducted All the test we could, But found no Signs of Brain damage or Trauma...

Davis's Mother: But,,,Davis...He'll wake up, Won't he?

Kari nodded her head.

Davis's Mother: He'll wake up and say, "Good morning Mom, Good Morning Dad"-

Kari nodded.

Doctor:...I Don't know.

Kari is shocked.

Davis's Mother:Nooo...Davis! Please, Davis, Wake up...

Kari Just Ran off without entering the room, She ran out to the roof and cried. She just think that it was her fault that if She never Argued with Davis, He wouldn't be knocked down by the car in the first place. She then remembered all the fun times she had with Davis. And then, She heard a Unknow Female Voice Talking to Her.

Mysterious Female: It Hurts to lose someone dear to you, Doesn't it?

Kari Nodded her head.

Mysterious Female: Poor Davis...Unless someone intervenes, He will never wake again.

Kari just raised her head in confusion.

Mysterious Female: Kari, Surely you wish you could change such an absurd fate?

Kari just remained confused

Mysterious Female: If You wish it...You Can. But to change fate, You will have to go on a long and Arduous Journey That no Girl have ever done before...A Journey that will test your Bravery to its limits. If You care for that Boy, Then Rise.

Kari Rise Up.

Something appeared on kari's chest.

Mysterious Female: Young Lady, Your Bravery has spoken for you. That is a 'Traveler's Mark'-Which you must present to the Watcher.

A Gate Appeared before Kari.

Mysterious Female: Now! Do You wish to change your fate? Then Pass Through the gate before you. For Through The Porta Nectere Lies the only means to get your wish!

Kari went in.

What will awaits Kari in the Porta Nectere? Stay tuned to find out

End Of This chapter, Prologue: Doorway to Destiny.  



	2. Chapter 1: Lau and the Cave of Trials

Chapter 1: Lau and the Cave of Trials.

Kari Landed outside of a Small House.

She woke up and looked around and saw a Green bird.

Goalfinch:I'm a Goalfinch. Upon pots and plans will your journey hang, Once you've dug in the jug, Be on your way!

After that, The goalfinch Disappeared.

Kari looked inside and found a "Mako berry"!

She then went to another way and saw a few goalfinch with different Color.

Goalfinches: A Stranger! A stranger! Does the wayfinder know? Stranger, Stranger, Be Prepared! Help in your hand ere you brave the test. A map in your hand ere you venture into the cave!

Kari went into the house and saw a treasure chest. She opens it. She optained a "Map of Vision". The Map have a few words: You can unfurl the map for a closer look! It shows where you are and where you've been, so take a quick peek if you got lost!

She then went outside and saw all the goalfinches all disappeared. She looked at a map and saw a cave named the cave of trial and decided to head there first since that's the only place she can see since she is surrounded by mountains too tall for her to climb.

She Went inside the cave of trial and see a group of goalfinches.

Goalfinches: If a Trial you would take, Guard your life. Flap towards the door. The Wayfinder's yawning. Flip the bird if it's sunlight you seek. Never will you solve it-not in a thousand years.

After they said this, They disappeared.

She went further in and see 4 Guardian statues.

Four Guardians:Traveler! We, The four Guardian of the goddess, must question you ere your journey may begin. We will then bestow upon you a profession and the power to weather your quest.

Dawn Guardian:I am the Dawn guardian, Ward of the East, Servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What would You ask of me and the Dawn-Kin? Unfliching Bravery Or Iron Defenses?

Kari:Iron Defenses.

Dawn Guardian:Then Such Defenses You shall have.

Dusk Guardian:I am the Dusk Guardian, Ward of the West, Servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What would you ask of me and the Dusk-kin? Wisdom to survive the day or Power To Crush Your Enemies?

Kari:Power To Crush My Enemies!

Dusk Guardian: Then Power You shall have.

Snow Guardian:I am the Snow Guardian, Ward of the North, Servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What Would you ask of me and the snow-kin? A Strong Body Or A Nimble Body?

Kari:A Strong Body!

Snow Guardian:Then A Strong Body you shall have.

Sun Guardian:I am the Sun Guardian, Ward of the South, Servant to the Goddess of Destiny. What would you ask of me and the Sun-kin? A Resistant body Or A Resistant mind?

Kari:Resistant Body!

Sun Guardian:Then A Resistant Body you shall have.

Four Guardians:Now, Traveler! Are you Satisfied with your Choices?

Kari:Very Satisfied!

Four Guardian:You will be faced with Myriad Challenges, Traveler. Overcome them all, So that your most ardent wish may be Granted!

The Gate in front opened!

She went in and saw a old-looking man.

Man:Well, Now! What a peculiar turn of Events. Oh, Did I Startle you? There, there, I mean you no harm. The name is Lau. You may address me as Wayfinder Lau.

Lau:I Serve as guide to all Travelers new to the World of Vision. Think of me as a sort of...Gatekeeper, if that's easier. But first things first! Do you bear the Traveler's mark?

Kari: This?

Lau:Hmm...You certainly Seem to be a Bona fide Traveler...Oh, Well! If You're not, You're Doomed anyway. Moving on! Ahem. Presenting: Your Results! Which is to say, in regards to the questions posed to you by the four guardians.

A few Goalfinches appeared behind Kari.

Lau:Ahem! Your Strength: 14. Your Wisdom: 7. Your Constitution is 12 and Your agility is 12. You shall have 40 HP and 15 BP. And oh, Look! You seem to have been blessed with a resistant body. You have been assigned the rank of novice brave, Prototype 1. Now, for your equipment...

Kari was Equipped with a Sword and Aurmor.

Lau:Hmm...Well, They do make you look sharp...That's more than I can say for the impudent rapscallion who arrived not long before you.

Kari Swing the sword around.

Lau:Ho, Ho...That there is the Novice Brave's Weapon. But you have a Trial to complete before I can give you all the juicy details. Which Brings us to said Ordeal. Certainly you realize having your wish granted comes at a price? Once you pass through this door behind me, Your wisdom and bravery will be tested. Use that sword, and prove to me you have the mettle to come out on top. There's no turning back now. You'll simply have to find the true exit. Try to recall the words spoken to you at the cave's entrance. Also, you may avail yourself of those two glowing objects over there. The blue one on the left is a Memory sphere. The Green one on the right is a healing Glim. Only Traveler are permitted to use them. They should prove handy in this trial and the countless others that lies ahead. In other words, Try them out! Ahem. Now then, I must return to the Daylight. Best of luck to you!

Lau Teleported outside.

Timeskip

Kari completed the Trial. She then went to the door that opened up. She saw a Bird statue. The Bird statue begins to beat its wings!

Bird Statue:Thus Ends your test. Now, Back to the Wayfinder's side with you!

Kari teleported back to wayfinder lau's Home

Lau:Oh, Hoh! Back in one piece, I See. Very Good. Come closer, Kari.

She went to hear what lau has to say.

Lau:Ahem! Now then-allow me to get you up to speed. This world, Which we fancy to call Vision...Was crafted by no less than the great Goddess of Destiny. And You, Young Lady, Are a Traveler who has ventured here to have her wish granted. The Ordeal in the cave put your skills to the proof-a formality you deftly handled. So far, so good?

Kari nodded.

Lau:Good. Now: You must next brave many perils and make your way to the tower of Destiny. To each traveler who arrives there safely, the Goddess grants a single wish. But You cannot simply march up to her and demand it, No! Here, Let us have a look at that blade I gave you earlier.

Kari lifted her Sword.

Lau:This Traveler's Sword, as it happens, is a reflection of your own strength. As you grow, so shall the sword. See how there are five holes on the guard? You need to fill them with five gemstones. Do so, and your sword will evolve, thus becoming the Demon's Bane. Now: Only the Demon's Bane can open the way to the Tower of Destiny and the Goddess. As for the Gemstones: They will find their own way into your Possession, Should you manage to surmount certain ordeals. When, and Where? I could not say. Some events may seem pointless and vexing, But remember that Vision in its entirety serves as a test. Be resourceful! Try anything! There, Now that I've worn you thin with my lectures, you may tuck in for the night. Feel freen to sleep in my hut. Tomorrow, an exacting journey begins for you.

The Next day.

Lau:How did You sleep?

Kari: Good.

Lau:You must be famished! Here, Why Don't you take these along with you? A lunch, So you might break your fast along the road...and a parting gift.

Kari obtain "Lau's Lunch"!

Kari obtain 3 "Mako Berries"!

Lau:...Oh, My, I nearly forgot. I have some final advice to impart, young lady. For each gemstone you locate, you may return to your world once, and one time only. You should use that opportunity to visit the person there you miss most. The "Mirror of Truth" And the "Star Sigils" will open the way home for you.

Kari is confused by Lau's words.

Lau:...I suppose my words must seem deliberately vague. No matter. Their meaning will become clearer over time. Now then! Are You ready? Your first Destination shall be the town of Lanka.

Kari Nodded.

Lau:On your way, then, Young Lady! Your Journey Begins!

Lau teleported Kari.

Lau: My, My. A Second...What could it all means?

End of Chapter 1: Lau and the Cave of Trials.

Next Chapter

Chapter 2: Lanka's Sweetheart.

Stay tuned 


	3. Chapter 2: Lanka's Sweethearts

Chapter 2: Lanka's Sweetheart.

Kari arrived at Lanka forest wayfinder Lau transported her to.

Girl: Hey! Back off!

Beast's Growl: GRRRRR...

Kari: ?

Kari turns to see a girl surrounded by a pack of wolves.

Girl: Why are all these Gimblewolves chasing me?!

She Sees Kari

Girl: H-Hey! You over there!

Gimblewolves: Rawrrrr!

Girl: Don't you recognize a damsel in Distress when you see one? You are a girl as well! Get over here and help! We girls have to stick together!

Kari: Ok.

The Girl Joins Kari!

Girl: Now Let's show these puppies who's boss!

(Timeskip)

Girl: Aww, Enough already! Where are they all coming from Anyways?!

Kari: You're asking the wrong person here.

Kari hears Lau's voice in her head.

Wayfinder Lau: Kari, Must I walk you through everything? Your sword...Hold it up.

Kari is confused by Lau's words.

Wayfinder Lau: When Matters look grim in battle, You can give the blade a quick flash...And escape the danger. Something to hold you over until you leanr Bravura skills! When your situation in battle looks grim, use it to momentarily blind your foes.

Kari nods in understanding.

Wayfinder Lau: Anyway, Get to it.

Kari give the sword a flash.

All the Gimblewolves fled.

Girl: Wow! What was that? Magic?!

Kari just look at her.

Girl: Oh...Hmm, I guess I owe you at least a "thank you" Before I starts in with the Questions.

Yuno: My name's Yuno. I live in the town of lanka just outside the forest. I don't think I've seen you around...Are you visiting from Gasara? Or Tearsheaven?

Kari: Odaiba in Japan.

Yuno:...Japan? Hmm, Never heard of that before...

Kari just looked at her strangely, the funny thing about yuno is her ears.

Yuno: What? Why are you staring at me me? Is there something on my face?

Kari pointed at her ears.

Yuno: Oh, my ears? I'm of mixed descent. Half kitkin, Half ankha. So?

Kari just stood there confused.

Yuno: ...Don't tell me you've never heard of a kitkin!

Kari just nodded her head.

Yuno: Bwaaaah Ha ha! Oh, Stop pulling my leg.

Kari just stare at her.

Yuno: You..You ARE Pulling my leg, Right?

Kari: No.

Yuno: Hmm, Wait Just a minute...Come to think of it, How do you know magic in the first place?

Yuno think for a bit before she jumped.

Yuno: Ahh! Holy Darbabas! Are you...You're not, By any chance, a TRAVELER?

Kari: Are Travelers Rare Here?

Yuno: Well, Of Course They're rare! Travelers Only come from the real world! Wow! I mean...Whoa...You...You're a TRAVELER!

Yuno then stop to think.

Yuno: Hmm...But You know, I always thought They were Big and Burly Guys that Had Hairy Chests. I didn't know a kid Girl like you cound become one.

Kari: Well, Correct me if I'm wrong, But Aren't you a kid Too?

Yuno: Aha ha ha! You do have a point. So, Traveler. Do you have a name?

Kari: My name is Kari. Kari Kamiya.

Yuno: Kari? Wow...Interesting name. So, Kari, Want to come over to my house? My Family runs an Inn in Lanka.

Kari: Are You sure?

Yuno: You saved my Hide, So the Least I can do is feed you and put you up for the night!

Kari: Uhh...

Yuno: Come on, You know you want to. Right? Right?

Kari...Well...

Yuno: Of Course you do! "Yuno knows Best!" I'm sure that's what you're thinking.

Kari: Ok.(This Girl is just like Davis, Cute But Bossy.)

Yuno: The town of Lanka is just a short walk to the south once we emerge from the forest. So enough Chit-chat. Let's get this show on the road!

(Timeskip)

Location: Town of Lanka.

Yuno: Here we are in Lanka!

She pointed to the inn.

Yuno: That's my house over there. see the bed on the sign? That's the innkeeper's emblem. Come on, Let's go!

They went inside and see Yuno's parents and Her dog Sotark.

Sotark: Ruff, ruff! Arf!

Yuno: Heh heh! I missed you too, Sotark.

Ayn: Yuno! You're all right!

Fazi: We were Worried sick!

Yuno: I'm sorry, Mama, Papa. I had to go deeper into the forest to find any game-and while I was there, A pack of Gimblewolves tried to attack me. I thought I was doomed! But Then Kari here came along and saved my Hide.

Ayn: Well! It sounds like we owe you a thank you, Young Lady.

Fazi: As for you, Yuno, Next time you'll take sotark along, like we asked. You're lucky Kari was there to come to your aid! Thank the goddess...

Yuno: All right, Papa. I heard you. But Guess What?!

Fazi...What, Dear? What are you getting all worked up about?

Yuno: Hang on to your Breeches...Kari here...is a Traveler!

Fazi: A T-T-Traveler?! You're kidding!

Kari just looked at them.

Fazi: A Traveler...Wait, Then You must be on your way to the goddess's tower! What's your wish? Oh, This is simply splendid! Whoopee, a TRAVELER!

Ayn: Honey, Settle down! You're scaring Her! You're Scaring ME. And stop riddling the Girl with questions.

Yuno: Mama, Can Kari Stay the night? As a Thank-you.

Fazi: Well, Of Course! She Saved My Daughter's Life!

Ayn: All Right then. I'll have to whip up something extra special tonight. Yuno, Be a good girl and go show Kari Around town while Imake dinner.

Yuno: Yes, Mama.

She then turns to Kari.

Yuno: Ok, Kari. Follow me! I'll give you the grand tour.

They then starts to visit all the places in Lanka.

Timeskip-After the tour.

Yuno Sees someone and Greets her.

Yuno: Hi, Miss Maree! What are you lounging around outside the inn for?

Maree: Oh! Yuno. Hello...

Yuno: Whoa! What happened?! You're usually all smiles. Something on your mind? Tell me about it. I'm a good listener.

Maree: Well...There is one thing..., All right, I guess it couldn't hurt to get it off my chest.

She then told Kari and Yuno what happened.

Yuno: Ohh. So when you were out walking in Lanka Forest, You fell and dropped an Accessory your boyfriend gave you. Hrm...

Maree: Yeah.

She then looked up.

Maree: He's an Accessory Craftsman. The present was a ring he made for me himself.

She Looked down in sadness

Maree: And I lost it. I am such an Idiot...

Yuno:...Hey, You know what? Let me take care of this.

Maree: Huh?

Yuno: I practically Live in Lanka Forest. Let me go find the ring for you.

Yuno turns to Kari

Yuno: Kari will come with me. Right, Kari?

Kari: Sure.

Maree: But...Yuno, Are you sure?

Yuno: Sure, I'm sure! Consider it done!

Maree: Thank you both. Just promise to be careful.

Yuno: We will. Kari! We're off to the forest!

(Timeskip)

Yuno: Found it, Miss Maree! This is what you dropped, right?

Maree: Ahh! That...that's it! I don't believe it!

She was happy.

Maree: Thank you so, so much...How can I ever repay you?

Yuno: Tee hee! We're just happy you found it, Miss Maree.

Maree: I Know! Let me give you this.

Kari Obtain the "Accessory book"!

Maree: You can use that book to hold Diagrams so you can make your own accessories. I hope it serves...

Yuno: It's great, Miss Maree! Thank you! But...I've never made an Accessory before...

Maree: Well, What better time to learn, right?

Yuno: Hmm...You know...You're right!

Maree: Tee hee. You'd better take this, too, then.

Kari obtain a "Craft kit"!

Yuno: What are all these tools? I don't even know what half of them are called...

Maree: You use those to make accessories.

Yuno: Oh...This looks hard...

Maree: Well, Keep at it. If I can Learn, So Can You.

Yuno: Well...a-anyway, Kari! You hold on to it for now.

Kari: Ok, Sure.

Yuno: So, Umm...What sort of stuff do you need to make Accessories?

Maree: Well...I'm a beginner myself, But I'll tell you what I know. Every Accessory Starts with a Diagram which explains how to make it. Once You collect the materials listed on the diagram, You're good to go.

Yuno: Gotcha. So first we need to find some Diagrams!

Maree: Exactly. Then Track down and Materials you're missing. Nothing to it, Right?

She then hands a picture to Kari.

Maree: Here, Take this diagram. A picture speaks a thousand words!

Kari obtains a "Life diagram 1"!

Yuno: Wow! This is Great!

Maree: Tee hee. Oh, You can also Dismantle Accessories.

Yuno: You mean take them apart?

Maree: Uh-huh. But My Boyfriend could Probably explain it better. He works in the general store. Why don't you go see him? Just look for the pouch on the sign.

Yuno: Ok! Now that You've got me on an Accessory kick, I'm going all out!

Yuno turns to Kari.

Yuno: Let's go, Kari! The General Store! March!

She then turns to Maree.

Yuno: Oh-Thanks again, Miss Maree!

Maree: I'm the one who should be Grateful. After all, You found my ring! Good luck with the Accessory-making.

(Timeskip) After talking about accessory making from Yokug, Maree's Boyfriend.

At the Inn.

Fazi:...My my! That is astounding!

Yuno: Yeah! Can you believe it? One Scrawny Girl kid staring down a whole pack of wolves!

Ayn: Tee Hee! It sounds like my Daughter has a little Lesbian crush on you, Kari.

Yuno: M-M-M-Mama! Shh, You're embarrassing me! I just-She's only-

Ayn: Ohh, Look at her Blush.

Fazi: Ha ha! Remember, Dear? We Used to be the same way when we were young and Frisky.

Yuno: Arrgh! I'm sorry, Kari. My Parents are such Social Liabilities.

Kari: It's Okay. My Parents are just the same, Only towards my older Brother.

Fazi: Ahem! Kari...

Kari turns to Him.

Kari: Yes?

Fazi: Seeing as how you've just arrived in Vision, I presume You've no Travel Plans yet?

Kari: Yeah...

Fazi: Might I Suggest You head For Lyris? It's not far.

Kari: Lyris?

Fazi: So many people pass through-One of them may just point you towards the Goddess's tower.

Kari: Sounds like a good idea to me, Thanks!

Yuno: Lyris, Huh? I've always wanted to visit there. Well...Now's my chance. I'm going with Kari on Her Journey!

Ayn: Whoa, there, Young lady! You'll do nothing of the sort!

Yuno: I've made up my mind and you can't stop me. I'm going with her!

Ayn: No, You're not! Honey, Tell your Daughter.

Fazi:...Go, if you like.

Yuno:...Really? You'll let me?

Any: Th-that's not What I meant by "Telling Her"!

Fazi: Ayn, Who are we to question destiny? Did you know, Yuno? Your Great Grandpa, who is also my Grandpa journeyed with a Traveler back in the day? This was all before your Grnadpa, Who is also my Father was born, But He told him time and again "If you ever find a Traveler, leave your life behind if you have to, but go with him or her-Because what you get out of it, no one else can ever give you." So you go, Yuno. Make the journey, and let the journey change your life.

Yuno: Thank you, Papa!

Ayn:...Well...I can't follow that act...So go ahead, Yuno. You have my blessing.

Fazi: Of Course, This all depends on what Kari has to say.

They all turns to Kari.

Fazi: How about it, Kari? Can our Daughter Travel with you?

Kari: Of Course, The more the merrier I always say. I can always have a fellow Girl to talk to on the raod.

Yuno: Yippee! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you so much, Kari!

Ayn: Hee hee! Oh, Yuno.

Fazi: Ha ha ha. Well, Get plenty of sleep tonight, Tomorrow, You're off!

And the Next Morning.

Yuno: See you soon, Mama. Bye, Papa!

Fazi: Wait, Yuno. Before You leave I need to give you Something. This is a family heirloom-a Good luck charm Your Great Grandpa wore during his own travels. Always keep it close.

Yuno:...I will.

Yuno Obtains the "Good Luck Charm"!

Ayn: Take care of yourself.

Fazi: Look after my Daughter, Kari.

Kari: I will. Trust me.

Fazi: Cross the Grandera River and Head West To reach Lyris. We'll be praying your wish comes true!

At the town gate.

Yuno: So, Um...Before We take off on that Journey, I need to ask you something, Kari.

Kari turns to Her.

Kari: Yes?

Yuno: What's the wish that You want granted?

Kari explained About Davis.

Yuno:...Oh. So you want to make your Boyfriend Davis gets 's sick, Huh?

Kari Nodded.

Yuno: Then You need to find those five Gemstones fast, or else-Oh.

Kari Nodded Her head.

Yuno: Um...Sorry I brought it up. But I just had to know. Otherwise it wouldn't feel like we were really doing this together...you know?

Kari: I know.

Yuno:...Anyway! I'll do anything I can to help you track down the gemstones and get your wish.

Kari: Thanks Yuno.

Yuno: Wait wait wait, Can I ask you ONE More question?

Kari: Go ahead.

Yuno: What's Davis like?

Kari: Well...

Yuno: Huh? He's a lot like me if I'm a boy? What does that mean?

Special Mode:

Part 1!

Kari: In A way, You are Both Bossy, but in a cute way.

Yuno: B-B-BOSSY?! I am NOT Bossy!

Kari runs off laughing.

Kari: Yes You Are!

Yuno: Come back here! I Demand an Explanation!

Part 2!

Kari: You're Both Kinda Cute in a good way.

Yuno: R-really? Oh, Quit playing around, Kari!

Yuno Gave Kari a Push

Kari: AAAhh!

Kari Falls on the ground.

Yuno:...Ack! I'm Sorry! Don't die on me before our Adventure's even Started!

Chater 2 Ends.

Next Time

Chapter 3: A Gentle Heart and the Mirror of Truth.  



End file.
